


The joys of having younger siblings

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki asks Tony out indirectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The joys of having younger siblings

Tony Stark had a problem. Not a 'tea or coffee' kind of problem, something much more serious. It started when a sassy, self-loathing god appeared in his life and immediately surrendered to him. What a turn on, Tony remembered how effortlessly he defeated Loki in Stuttgart, how powerful it made him feel. Later Loki touched him with his sceptre in an alarmingly sexual way. Tony only hoped his super secret hard-on was not too visible. He couldn't help it, he always dreamt of having a sexy enemy to have sex with.

And that was a huge problem. First of all, Loki was completely unaware of Tony's affection. Thor took his brother back to Asgard, the only thing Tony had was a memory of a chained, cuffed and gagged god dressed in leather. Also, something told Tony that no one would approve of his choice. Not to mention how Loki would take advantage of Tony's weakness. Tony knew all that, yet nothing could stop his obsession.

One morning, when Tony was pondering on having another cheese toast and whether or not would that cure his hangover, a guest materialised in his kitchen. Fucking Thor almost gave him a heart attack. It wasn't just about the freaking home invasion at dawn, Tony suspected Thor knew about his sexual frustration. Would it hurt to be punched with Mjolnir without wearing his suit? Tony didn't want to find out.

Thor looked oddly sheepish and once he started talking, he even blushed. What the hell, Tony thought to himself.

'Man of Iron,' Thor began in a small voice. 'I came here to... I mean, my brother wanted me to ask you if... umm, would you like to have an alcoholic beverage with him?'

'What?' Tony didn't believe his own ears.

Thor was even more embarrassed. 'My brother wants to know if you would want to meet him... and drink something, or eat. See motion pictures or take a stroll. Whichever you prefer.'

Tony snorted, then laughed, 'Oh my God, are you serious? Loki is asking me out and you are the messenger?'

Thor only nodded. Tony smirked when it all became clear. Loki was shy. A timid little princess, uncertain, afraid of rejection. Why was that so hot? Tony imagined taking Loki on a proper date, dinner, maybe even flowers, chocolates, then fucking him into oblivion and back. Another thought, Thor was probably aware of Tony's indecent plans to have Loki in any way possible, yet was forced to help them hook up. Unless that was exactly the point, Loki surely enjoyed putting Thor in a difficult position. That had to be one of Loki's hobbies- making Thor look like an idiot. Either way, Tony was very, very interested and eager.

'Ok. Tell him I agreed.'

'One more thing,' Thor said pleadingly. 'Can I ask you not to have an intercourse with my brother?'

'No.'

'Oh. Well, it was worth trying. Just please, use protection. Loki's brood is already big and troublesome enough. I dread to think of another ferocious infant that takes its first step just to bite my leg.'

Tony wasn't quite fond of children and never wished to become a father, yet a sudden thought of a mischievous little Stark who would taunt his poor uncle amused him.

'I'm free tonight. Tell Loki to come here.'

'I want him back in Asgard at 10 pm.'

'Hahah! More like, 10 am!' Tony chuckled, enjoying that conversation more than he should. Thor was just asking to be laughed at. Tony now understood Loki's motives better, he himself would want to punch Thor after spending centuries together.

'Just don't hurt him.'

'Ok, ok, Thor, relax, I'll treat Loki with respect,' Tony promised and added quietly, 'unless he wants to be spanked.'

Thor must have heard that and quickly said goodbye and disappeared. Probably to get drunk. He would drain the whole Asgard to forget about playing the role of a reluctant match-maker. Poor Thor, he was going to have nightmares, while Tony was preparing to have the best night of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's my headcanon that Loki and Tony are joined by not liking Thor. Because Thor is such an idiot.


End file.
